Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Moulin Rouge
Moulin Rouge (ムーランルージュ, Mūran Rūju) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They look like a red living sunflower. Behavior Skills Moulins Rouges have 5 skills: *Crush (0 SP) *Extension (120 SP) *Venom Attack (80 SP) *Virus Attack (80 SP) *EX Buster (240 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Moulins Rouges use Crush, Venom Attack and Virus Attack almost equally, so it is hard to exactly predict their next attack. They occasionally use Extension or EX Buster to deal more damage. When they run out of SP, they only use Crush Below 50% HP When Moulins Rouges' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Venom Attack decrease greatly, while the ones of them using Extension or EX Buster seem to increase a bit. Partners Moulins Rouges can have some partners to help them, eight combinations are known: A Moulin Rouge, an Ice Boy and an Ice Girl ( ) *181 EXP / 235 EXP (EXP Up) *329 Credits / 427 Credits (Credits Up) Two Moulins Rouges, an Ice Boy and an Ice Girl ( ) *257 EXP / 334 EXP (EXP Up) *601 Credits / 781 Credits (Credits Up) A Moulin Rouge, an Earth Golem and an Ice Boy ( ) Normal *386 EXP / 501 EXP (EXP Up) *662 Credits / 860 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Earth Golem *538 EXP / 699 EXP (EXP Up) *827 Credits / 1075 Credits (Credits Up) A Moulin Rouge, an Earth Golem and two Ice Boys ( ) Normal *441 EXP / 573 EXP (EXP Up) *689 Credits / 895 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Earth Golem *593 EXP / 770 EXP (EXP Up) *854 Credits / 1110 Credits (Credits Up) A Moulin Rouge and an Earth Golem ( ) Normal *331 EXP / 430 EXP (EXP Up) *635 Credits / 825 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Earth Golem *483 EXP / 627 EXP (EXP Up) *800 Credits / 1040 Credits (Credits Up) Two Moulins Rouges and an Earth Golem ( ) Normal *407 EXP / 529 EXP (EXP Up) *907 Credits / 1179 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Earth Golem *559 EXP / 726 EXP (EXP Up) *1072 Credits / 1393 Credits (Credits Up) A Moulin Rouge and two Earth Golems ( ) Normal *586 EXP / 761 EXP (EXP Up) *998 Credits / 1297 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Earth Golem *738 EXP / 959 EXP (EXP Up) *1163 Credits / 1511 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Earth Golems *890 EXP / 1157 EXP (EXP Up) *1328 Credits / 1726 Credits (Credits Up) Two Moulins Rouges and two Earth Golems ( ) Normal *662 EXP / 860 EXP (EXP Up) *1270 Credits / 1651 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Earth Golem *814 EXP / 1058 EXP (EXP Up) *1435 Credits / 1865 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Earth Golems *966 EXP / 1255 EXP (EXP Up) *1600 Credits / 2080 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Floristan Same Model *Sunflowery *Orange Flower Similar Gallery Floristan.png|A Moulin Rouge FloristanSide.png|A Moulin Rouge (Side View) FloristanBack.png|A Moulin Rouge (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Plant Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies